He's Just Shy
by xTeniPurix
Summary: Kaidoh is dating someone...and Momoshiro finds out. Emerald Pair for Shadowkaru15.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own PoT...or its characters.. but I can wish.

**Author's Note**: This is a story for _**Shadowkaru15 **_. I'm sorry it's not very long... but I had a terrible time trying to be Inui AND Kaidoh xD. I'll get better with more writings though I'm sure.

PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE.

* * *

It was a rainy day, which meant that people who normally go out-side ,the tennis players, were out of luck. It was only lunch time but the dark dreary clouds had yet to leave the area. Kaidoh had already done his lunchean retitual and was now just waiting for classes to resume.

"Oi Mamushi!" Kaidoh twitched at the sound of the annoying voice, he didn't have to take his eyes off the window to know who it was. Reguardless he sent the boy a venumious glare.

"Pshhhhh. What do you want baka?" Kaidoh said now giving Momoshiro his full attention.

"You seemed out of it."

"I was looking out the window."

"Thinking of someone special?" Kaidoh had to hol in a blush as he glared hard at the boy.

"Only you would think of somegthing that stupid." Momoshiro's smile vanished and the classes just rolled their eyes. This would be the longest five minutes of their lives.

"It's not stupid and your avoiding the question!"

"There's nothing to avoid." The two just sat and glared at each other for the time being. There was a moments silence, which every one was thankful of. The two were about to start bickering again but the teacher walked in and signaled class to start, pleasing everyone...minus a peach and a snake that is.

The rest of the school day passed slowly and the rain didn't seem to be letting up. By now tennis practice had been postponed until tomorrow morning because the courts would be in horrible condition for the team. Kaidoh was gathering his stuff to head home when he felt a pair of hands resting on his hips. The snake jumped for a brief moment before turing and seeing his senpai, Inui.

"pssshhhh..." He partially glared because he didn't like being snuck up on, though Inui just cackled at the reaction. He always had so much fun with his snake.

"Did I surprise you Kaoru?" Kaidoh blushed at being called by his first name at school.

"Don't call me that while people are around." He grunted as he returned to focusing his attention on getting the things out of his locker.

"You don't seem to mind that my hands are still on you." Kaidoh's eyes widened at the words. He'd gotten so used to the data man's behavior that this was just natural to him now a days. Turning a deeper shade of red he moved away from Inui as he closed his locker.

"Stop that!..." Kaidoh did his best to control his voice before he looked to the side, a slight shade of red. "...People might see."

"What if they do?"

"SENPAI!" Inui laughed at the other's out burst. It humored him with how well he could pull Kaidoh's strings. Pushing up his glasses he shifted the book that had been in his hand the entire time.

"Coming to my house after school again today Kaoru?" He asked as the snake finally returned to a normal shade.

"Yea...just no weird drinks this time."

"They were that bad were they?"

"..." Kaidoh twitched at the thought. Ever since he and Inui had started dating, the data man found in entertaining to test all his new drinks out of Kaidoh. The last time...Kaidoh didn't wake up for a couple of hours.

"..." Inui took the silence as yes...that was terrible, though Kaidoh was much too polite to say anything about it.

"What time should I arrive at your place?" Kaidoh asked as a subject change.

"How about five? Then we'll have a little fun." Inui of course whispered the last part into the viper's ear before placing a quick kiss upon the other's lips and leaving. Kaidoh was red and glanced around to make sure that no one saw that.

"Pfffft... HAHAHA." The snake twitched as he turned around to see the stupid peach laughing at him.

"SHUT IT!" Kaidoh shouted as he blushed. Of all the people to see this... it had to be him.

"HAHA... I never would've guessed it... The mamushi and Inui." Kaidoh didn't see what the other found so funny about it...maybe it was the fact that he really couldn't see Kaidoh dating anyone. It didn't look like Momoshiro was going to settle down anytime soon so Kaidoh shook his head and wandered out the door. Maybe he'd arrive alittle earlier than normal to Inui's today.

-Owari-

* * *

**End-Note**: I hope you liked it !! :3 Please review


End file.
